


I'll Follow You...

by lottieland



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 16:42:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2475188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lottieland/pseuds/lottieland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel expresses his love for one particular hunter in a way other than just words... ONESHOT</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Follow You...

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I make no money from this. All rights go to the guys at SPN and of course the lovely Death Cab For Cutie for using their beautiful song, which inspired the entire thing.
> 
> Note: Just my take on a "song fic"  
> Hope you enjoy!  
> Lottie xx

 

_Love of mine._

To feel so much for one person, one mortal, is illogical.

_Some day you will die._

And I will be left alone again.

_But I'll be close behind._

I would visit you in your heaven.

As I am sure that’s where you’ll go.

_I'll follow you into the dark._

 

_No blinding light._

Neither are there ancestors ready to guide you.

_Or tunnels to gates of white._

Do you really believe heaven to be as depicted in human fiction?

_Just our hands clasped so tight._

If you would do so as to let me.

_Waiting for the hint of a spark._

Our metaphorical hands are clasped.

Do you feel the electricity too?

The connection?

I beg you.

Feel me.

 

_If Heaven and Hell decide,_

That you fit into neither.

_That they both are satisfied,_

Without you in their heavens.

_Illuminate the "No"'s on their vacancy signs._

And with that, purgatory calls.

_If there's no one beside you._

And no one is on the spiritual plane with you.

_When your soul embarks._

I’ll join you on your journey.

_I'll follow you into the dark._

 

_In Catholic school,_

Students are taught that we, the celestial beings, are peaceful.

Our regime truthfully reflects more,

_As ‘vicious as Roman rule’._

My training taught me concepts I did not agree with at that time.

_I got my knuckles bruised,_

Every day, because I disagreed.

_By a lady in black._

I despised that angel.

The sound of her name like a blackboard and nails.

_And I held my tongue,_

Every time I received a beating.

_As she told me,_

Many truths that I thought to be lies.

_"Son, fear is the heart of love."_

But in my adolescent first thousand years, I was naïve.

_So I never went back._

I now know the woman to be right.

I fear my dependence on you.

I fear what I would be if your presence were not there.

I fear how deeply I am falling.

 

_If Heaven and Hell decide,_

That because of my connection to you, that you are unwelcome in both.

_That they both are satisfied,_

With not having your beautiful soul under their care.

_Illuminate the "No"'s on their vacancy signs._

And the gates closed on you.

_If there's no one beside you._

If there’s no one there to comfort you.

To guide you,

_When your soul embarks._

Then I shall accompany you.

_I'll follow you into the dark._

 

_You and me, have seen everything to see._

I have viewed the physical world, you have lived in it.

But even all the way,

_From Bangkok to Calgary,_

I have never found any other soul like yours.

_And the soles of your shoes,_

Could be compared to the far reaches of my grace,

_All worn down,_

From trying to hide this monumental change from the one person I want most to tell.

_The time for sleep is now._

And as I watch over you, I shed a tear.

_It's nothing to cry about,_

But I cannot hold the single tear back, no matter how I try.

_'Cause we'll hold each other soon._

In my imagination that is.

_In the blackest of rooms._

As that is the only instance I feel you would do as such.

_If Heaven and Hell decide,_

That you are not suited to either.

_That they both are satisfied,_

With the occupants they have already.

_Illuminate the "No"'s on their vacancy signs,_

So they are to turn you away.

_If there's no one beside you,_

And even if there is,

_When your soul embarks._

I’ll always be there.

_I'll follow you into the dark._

I love you eternally, Dean Winchester.

_I'll always follow you into the dark._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I hope the twist worked, by incorporating the song lyrics into the speech.


End file.
